


kiss

by nicodiangelos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, idk this is for my bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicodiangelos/pseuds/nicodiangelos
Summary: eager Ritsu and nervous Mao. exactly what the title states





	

"You know what I'm in the mood for, Maa-kun," Ritsu says, doing his best to hide his smirk. They were walking home from school and were on their way to Ritsu's house.

Mao raised his eyebrows warily, yawning a bit as he did so. It had been a long day, but really he just felt like Ritsu's laziness had started to rub off on him. "What is it, Ritsu?"

Ritsu's smirk stretched into a sly grin. "A kiss."

Mao suddenly started to cough, stopping dead in his tracks. "What?"

"You heard me."

"No," Mao says immediately. How could Ritsu even suggest something like that? _Right now? In public?_

Ritsu's grin dissipated into a pout as he stopped walking too. "Maa-kun," he said softly, reaching over to grab Mao's hand. He laced their fingers together. "Please. For me."

Mao groaned internally. He knew he couldn't hold out for much longer, at least not when Ritsu's voice was so soft. He lost whatever resolve he had left in him when he met his boyfriend's eyes which were pleading with him. Mao huffed as he started walking again, a little faster this time as he led Ritsu along by the hand where their fingers were intertwined. He could feel his cheeks burning.

He knew they were close to Ritsu's house. He knew the way there better than he knew anything else.

When they actually got there, Mao quickly let go of Ritsu's hand to knock on the door. Ritsu's mother opened, and smiled brightly when she saw him.

"Mao-kun! So nice to see you again," Ritsu's mother said.

"Likewise," Mao replied, trying to act as he normally did. He knew his face was flushed from how fast he had been walking and the earlier encounter with Ritsu and Mao was about to lose it if he wasn't able to get his hands on him again in the next thirty seconds.

Ritsu's mother gave him another smile and turned to walk away, in which Mao let out a breath. "I'll be here if you need anything," she called out from behind her.

"Thank you," Mao mumbled as Ritsu once again grabbed his hand and this time, it was Ritsu who led Mao to his room.

And once they were there, they both quickly dropped their schoolbags and blazers and in nearly a split second, Ritsu's mouth was on his.

Ritsu's mouth was hot and inviting as Mao stumbled with him, refusing to let go until Ritsu's knees touched the back of his bed. He pulled away much to Ritsu's surprise.

"Hey-" Ritsu started to say before Mao gave him a light shove and Ritsu yelped as he fell on his bed. Mao crawled on top of him and looked at him.

"You know," Mao said. "You're cute when you're surprised"

"Shut up," Ritsu grumbled as he pulled Mao's face back down to kiss him.

And Mao let him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy national boyfriend day! here are some boyfriends for my boyfriend.  
> this is pretty short and will maybe be part of a longer work but let's see *eye emoji*  
> (also they end up falling asleep on each other and ritsu drools on mao and mao pushes him off the bed. the end)


End file.
